1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a putter-type golf club heads. More specifically, the present invention relates to a putter-type golf club head with a milled face.
2. Description of the Related Art
The milling of putter-heads is well-known in the golf industry. Computer Numerical Control (CNC) milling is also well-known in the golf industry.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,478 discloses a putter with a milled face.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,628,694 discloses a putter with two identical milled lateral faces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,688,186 discloses a golf club face with different regions of grooves.
An example of the milling of putters is disclosed at www.bettinardigolf.com, which discloses milled face putters.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 6,273,831, 6,336,869 and 6,478,690 all disclose a golf club head composed of multiple materials.